Five Senses
by Raphe1
Summary: Jack decides James has been working too hard and takes matters into his own capable hands.


  
  
Paring: Sparrington  
Rating: R for sex and manacle use  
Warnings: SLASH – don't like, DON'T read  
  
Summary: Jack decides James has been working too hard and takes matters into his own capable hands - basically PWP  
  
Feedback: Oh yes please!  
  
Sequel to the drabble **Four Sheets** which should be read first.  
  
Dedicated to Sweet Emmy Lady Lorax who has been endlessly patient and helped me get over my fear of the word 'COCK' _and who now owes me a lurvely drawing - heh_  
  
And to my Darling Sarie for her fabulous beta job (all errors are still my own) and for her invaluable ummmm technical assistance on the more delicate issues contained in this story. She also wrote some of the best lines.

And to all the kind people; elaneon, LaughingAstarael, BlackJackSilver, Pen D. Fox, Vanillafluffy, Geheimnis, Oneiriad, Desirous Dreams of Darkness, Spazcat101, pirategrrl, Katt9966, heavenxleigh, HeavenforaMinute, Demus, Nessa Inwe, Lady Tanarion, Red Stockings, Verona Dracula, Papilio, Captain Drew, Brightbear, Jeedai, and my very first peepsRfun2eat who graciously provided feedback and much general niceness on my other writing. THANKS!!!

Five Senses

The commodore needed to relax, he really did. All this paperwork and scut work and just plain _work_ work was making him way too tired. Hell, it was making **Jack** tired and that would never do. Since he had finally turned privateer at the urging of both Will and Elizabeth, he should have been able to see James when ever he wanted. But no, it was always _I can't tonight Jack, I wish I could Jack, Have to be up early_ _Jack, Sorry Jack. _Bah, not tonight. He had invited Norrington to dinner, just dinner he had said _Uh huh_. Well, and to show him the new sheets. _Oh yeah. _So now he was putting his plan into action, lighting the last of the four braziers that were already warming the room and laying out the cool, spiced wine.

Dinner and a surprise, Jack had said. _Please, Jamie Luv, I miss you. _Well, he missed Jack too, rather a lot, and the pleading puppy dog look had been damn near impossible to resist. And he had promised _dinner - JUST dinner. _But the surprise . . .four sets of sheets. James Norrington shook his head in bemusement. Only Sparrow would buy - well perhaps **buy** was the wrong word - _he really didn't want to know -_ procure then - four sets of sheets in an attempt to color coordinate them with his lover.

Jack had explained about the green velvet. _It's exactly the same glorious green as your eyes, Jamie, when they are glazed over with passion. Just like the ocean during a storm . . ._ James' fingers still tingled at the memory of that soft, thick stuff and a shiver passed through his body. It hadn't helped, it really hadn't, that during the entire explanation the pirate had been stroking, caressing and fondling the emerald cloth with his graceful hands all the while never letting his smoky topaz gaze leave James' face.

He had explained about the blue satin too. _When the moonlight hits your pearly skin, Jamie luv, just so, then it glows, it does and on all this lovely blue stuff . . ._ The explanation had become somewhat confused at this point but there had been something about kisses and falling and slipping and water. He hadn't really understood all of it. The room was warm, the wine was delightful and Norrington caught himself drifting on a sea of Jack's making - words rolling over him like waves.

Well, the explanation of exactly why Sparrow wanted with that fancy brocade had woken him up fast enough. _Just think how all that purty gold braid will feel tickling your sweet cheeks while I . . . _James squirmed at the image and felt his face blush that crimson color Jack so liked to see on his arse. He had to admit Sparrow was fairly creative about getting it there too.

A smile quirked at his lips as he remembered that tiny pot of carmine ointment. Jack had claimed it was a secret aphrodisiac that he gotten from a tribe of pygmies in Darkest Africa. They had wanted to make him their chief after he had single handedly saved the entire village from a horrible infection by demonstrating the medicinal value of rum – used a damn lot of the stuff too. Had been a hell of a party afterwards. Sparrow had graciously declined to be chief though – _I couldn't leave me Pearl now, could I?_ - and had been gifted with the pot instead. Norrington had rolled his eyes and expressed his opinion that it was simply a bit of rouge that Jack had stolen from Scarlet but the Sparrow had shushed him and went on with his tale. The ointment would, he claimed; when the appropriate symbols were painted on James' arse along with certain spoken words, drive him wild with lust.

The commodore had had his doubts about that too but Jack looked so hopeful and well - dammed sexy, he had finally acquiesced. On that occasion, he had found himself face down on the bed while Jack had taken a tiny but surprisingly scratchy brush and painted little patterns all over his bottom while muttering the 'magic' words. "_P__apasa mimi pambazuko njaa ganda bahari kidokezi mimi mapenzi."_

He had to admit that whatever the stuff was; it was not ordinary rouge. It had warmed when blown on, leaving a not unpleasant burn and the faint, spicy fragrance of cinnamon and vanilla. The heathen gods apparently required sucking and kissing in their rituals. Nearly his entire his backside had been touched by those breath-stealing lips as well as that wicked brush. And oh yes, but those ancient deities must have been satisfied with the worship. Wild lust indeed.

Sometimes of course, Jack just used the flat of that rough but infinitely tender hand. The strokes perfectly timed with the long, hard pulls on his . . . Gah, it was warm in here.

Why did the man have all these braziers lit anyway? It was a cool evening to be sure but it was not this cool. He had long ago abandoned his coat and now pulled the silk stock from around his neck. The first few buttons of his shirt followed. He took a deep swallow of the cool wine – slightly sweet, faintly spiced – apple, Jack had said. And very good. Where was Sparrow anyway?

While Jack had been more then willing to explain about the first three sets of sheets, he had been strangely reticent about the gold silk ones currently gracing the heavy dark oak bed. When James had asked, the captain had suddenly remembered he needed to check on dinner. Sparrow had shoved another glass of wine into his hands with a "Drink up, me hearty, yo ho, and I'll be back soon." The whole thing punctuated by a lascivious wink. An irritated "_JACK!"_ had been spoken to an already closed door.

Norrington sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Lord, but this set was exquisite. In the flickering play of the candles, the tawny shimmers and shadows seemed to move like a living thing. And the material had been sueded so that it felt like a peach skin beneath his touch – incredibly soft and just a tiny bit downy. He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really was tired.

Jack waited just as long as he figured it would take for the wine, the heat and Jamie's own fatigue to put him soundly to sleep. He silently opened the door and slipped back in the cabin. Ah yes, the good Commodore was sleeping like a baby. He motioned Gibbs to bring in the supper platters.

"Bad luck to lie to a commodore, Jack."

Sparrow made frantic shushing motions at the sound of Gibbs' too loud voice. "I didn't lie to him. I promised him dinner." Jack smiled winningly "And there is dinner" waving towards the platter of cold broiled chicken, creamy yellow cheese and crusty bread all cut into bite sized pieces. "I even have desert." Sparrow had thought up the pot of warm, melted chocolate and neat pile of bananas himself and was feeling justifiably smug. "I just never said where it was going to be or that Side _make that Backside _of Naval Officer was on the menu."

Gibbs merely rolled his eyes at his captain and left.

Jack turned his attention to the man on the bed. Norrington was sleeping on his back with one hand flung up behind his head _nicely close to the headboard –_ _convenient that_. The other rested at his side, with the fingers slightly curled. His green eyes were closed and long lashes fanned out on the high cheeks. _Ridiculously_ _long some would say but certainly not Jack - he was rather fond of those butterfly kisses. _The candles sent unexpected copper and amber highlights fizzing though his coffee brown hair and warmed all that perfect skin to old ivory. Hmmmm, speaking of skin, part one of his plans had worked but James was still a tad overdressed for part two. The stock was gone, and the boots and hose but too many of the buttons on the shirt were still done up and the pants were definitely a problem. Ah well, problems always had solutions. _I hope Jamie isn't too attached to that shirt . . . _

Sparrow fished the silver shackles he had so fancied out of a nearby drawer and unwrapped them from the matching silver cloth. These were no ordinary, plain manacles – oh no - only the best for his love. This pair was finely etched with mythological creatures, sea drakes, mermaids and the like, lovely to look at, but the piece de resistance was the lining. The entire inside was thickly covered in plush fur so as not to mar the delicate flesh of Jaime's wrists. _Oh yes, just perfect - heh heh. . ._

Regretfully he returned the cloth to the drawer. Caressingly soft, silver silk, embroidered with patterns that matched the shackles, it was meant to be used as a blindfold. But errrrm well James was likely to be just a tad peeved as it was without stretching things to include being blindfolded. Besides, it would cover those green eyes that he so loved to watch. Perhaps next time though . . .

Careful not to wake James, Jack clicked the first manacle shut on that out-flung wrist and then oh-so-gently threaded the other through the head board cross bar. He eased his weight on to the bed and oozed up the mattress to plant a hot kiss on the other man's lips. _That should distract him_ _should he wake . . . _His hands were busy though, pulling up that other wrist to be enfolded in the argent embrace of the cuff.

_Yes that was just the ticket. _The pirate sat back to admire his handiwork. James still hadn't awoken but another kiss should fix that. Those rosy lips begged to be kissed – and before the evening was out, he meant to have his commodore begging too. In the meantime . . . He had been quite correct in his fantasy – the pull on the shackled wrists did indeed do lurvely things for the long lines of Jamie's body. And the vision of James helpless on the gleaming sheets was doing lurvely things for bits of Jack's own anatomy as well. Time to get rid of that shirt and wake the sleeping commodore. Besides, it would be uncouth to let a guest go hungry. Never let it be said that_ Captain Jack Sparrow _was uncouth – heaven forbid.

He eased himself back down on the bed and caught the first button between glinting golden teeth.

James woke to the scent of sunlight and salt spiced with more then a hint of rum. _Jack_ His hair always smelled like that. But what the hell was Sparrow doing? Right now all that silky black stuff was tickling his throat while it appeared that the pirate was in the process of biting the buttons off his shirt. A swipe of wet tongue danced over a newly exposed bit of chest. He jumped as the teeth grazed against an already taut nipple before moving down to the next button.

"Ah good, luv, you're awake."

James reached down, unsure whether he meant to push Sparrow away and save his shirt from further ruin or pull him closer. Rather he tried to reach down but his hands wouldn't seem to move. He traced the line of his trapped arms up to the head of the bed where – _what the hell? –_ _Manacles? FUR LINED manacles?_ Norrington directed his gaze back to Jack who was counting under his breath "5, 4, 3, 2 . . ."

"**SPARROW**."

"Captain Sparrow, why is it so hard???" came the muttered complaint.

"What is the meaning of this? You said dinner."

"I have dinner, luv, don't you worry." A graceful hand flicked in the direction of the platters laid out on the small, portable table pulled up close to the bed.

"You said JUST dinner." James pulled futilely at the locked silver, fur brushing softly as a kiss against his wrists.

Jack smirked at him. "Pirate."

The commodore bucked at that, trying to toss the infuriating man off on to the floor. Jack merely settled more firmly across Norrington's legs pinning him helplessly to the bed. "Easy on the goods, darling."

The pirate selected a chunk of cold chicken and waved it enticingly under James' nose. "Are you always this temperamental when you're hungry, mate?"

The scent of cardamom and coriander made his mouth water. Jack had always favored exotic cooking, especially the Turkish style.

He gritted his teeth and ground out, "You are NOT hand-feeding me, Pirate." His stomach growled in protest, raising a hot blush.

"Well, well, we'll just have to think of something else then, won't we?" Sparrow popped the piece of meat into his own mouth. "Can't have you going hungry."

_Oh God, what was he doing now? _Jack slowly licked his fingers clean, pink tongue teasing around the tips of each one. He wriggled around on James' lap and reached for a bit of cheese. The squirming was shooting interesting sparks all through Norrington's groin. _He is doing that on purpose, I just know he is._ All the commodore could do was moan.

Jack smiled down at his Jamie and twisted _just so_ to snag a piece of cheese. Those lurvely green eyes were flashing fire at him but the pretty moan that escaped those lips told another story.

Sparrow slipped the cheese between his lips and bent over to meet Jamie's mouth. "No hands luv, see?" Hmmmm, the commodore was still a tad miffed it seemed, obvious arousal aside. No welcoming kiss greeted him nor would Jamie take the bite. Swallowing the cheese himself, Sparrow lifted a long finger and twirled one of his braids thoughtfully. "Well, we could do desert first . . . but it seems to me that you're a tad overdressed. "

_Gah, now what? Dessert??_ He was gibbering, he just knew it. He supposed he was being unfair to Jack. He had been making a lot of excuses lately and Jack had become a privateer in part to see him more and the sheets were lovely and and . . . God, he was probably mewling now as well as gibbering. . .

Those wicked fingers were undoing the last of the buttons – and was Sparrow actually pouting??? "The teeth were more fun, Jamie luv." And now Jack had a knife out? _What? _ "I hope you aren't too attached to this shirt – I'll get you another one." _Steal more likely. _"Do hold still now."

The pirate neatly slit the white linen from cuff to neck on both sides and pulled it off his shoulders. The sudden feel of all that gold silk on his bare skin nearly made him gasp and then all coherent thought seemed to flee. Sparrow had picked up a pot from the table and was spreading chocolate, _Where had he even found chocolate?, _ on first one nipple then the otherThe gooey stuff was warm but got even hotter when Jack applied his mouth to it. And the heat was spreading lower to places that were nowhere near the chocolate. Sparrow suckled and teased and nipped with talented tongue and teeth until both nipples where clean as a whistle – and hard as little pebbles. One hand strayed lower to gently fondle the growing bulge in the commodore's breeches while the other stroked his side.

James was swamped in sensation. Silky soft below, silky wet above, fur tickling his wrists, cool air whispering in his hair from the open porthole, the pooling heat being stroked to flame, calloused fingers tracing shivers on his skin, salt-chocolate-rum scent mixing with the spices from the food and overlaying all of it, the feel of Jack's body against his. Even the satisfied little _mmmms_ of pleasure the pirate was making sounded loud to his ears. God_ too much._ He opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out but a tiny whimper.

Now this was the commodore he knew and loved. Jack paused a moment to gaze at his Jamie. James' eyes had gone a deep hazy green and his perfect kissable mouth was emitting the most adorable soft mewls. His pale skin was flushed with a rosy glow, _pretty pretty on the honeyed sheets, _and he was writhing quite shamelessly, tethered wrists pulling helplessly against the cuffs. _Speaking of writhing, Jack was feeling a bit flushed himself. Just looking at his wanton commodore was nearly enough to make him lose control._

He laid a finger on those soft lips. "Shush now, Jamie luv, and have a taste of this." Jack slipped a spoonful of chocolate into his own mouth and then bent to James. He let his tongue slide between now welcoming lips to dance with James' own, while his hand continued to stroke James' cock.

James tried to think, to protest, to do something – anything. He really did. But when that chocolate covered tongue pushed it way into his mouth, all he could think about was Jack. How good he tasted - how good he felt. It **had** been much too long. He let his own tongue twist and tangle and twine with Jack's, chocolate melting away in the heat. _God, so good. Where had Jack learned to do THAT? _The pirate's tongue was plundering his mouth like it was a treasure chest, seeking out every bit of sweetness.

The Commodore could hardly breath, his heart a wild thing beating in his chest as Jack marked a path from his mouth, tracing his jaw line with wetness and then slipping in to press delicate kisses on his ear, teeth just grazing the soft skin.

"And don't you think," Jack purred moving to a point half way down his neck, _where it was **bound **to be visible above his collar_, "that all your sailors will be wondering_," Agh! Bite, suck_ "which bit of crumpet gave you this?"

_The pirate was GRINNING at him_ Jack moved down so that he could re-capture one nipple. "Of course," he swirled his tongue around the hardening flesh, and grinned again as James gasped, "if you look suitably knackered tomorrow," pausing for effect he suckled hard, "they'll be askin' for her address."

Sparrow's other hand never stilled its play either – applying just enough pressure, press here, squeeze there – to drive him mad without letting him find release.

"Jack . . ." James just knew he was _this _close to begging.

Jack kissed his way across to the other nipple and treated it in a similar manner. "And what will you say then," wickedly he abandoned the taut nipple and nibbled his way down to James' belly-button, "Commodore?" He emphasized the title with a leer.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

"Yes, luv?"

"Maybe you could take these blasted manacles off now?" _Lord, he sounded desperate even to his own ears – fortunately, the pirate's voice was none to steady either. But was he actually pouting again?? Yes it seemed he was . . ._

"Hmmm, let me think about that . . "Sparrow tapped one long finger up against his lips as if in deep thought though his other hand was still stroking and fondling and . .

ARGH!

"Ok, thought about it and the answer is 'no'. You just look too purty like this, Jamie luv." Jack's lips quirked in a wicked smile. "I will however help you off with your breeches."

Jack sat up and straddled James' legs, smirking as he regarded his lover's flushed face.

"For God's sake, Jack, don't stop now!" James' voice was hoarse with passion.

"Commodore?" Jack sounded politely interested as he regarded the bulging crotch in front of him. "You appear to be most unseemly dressed."

James just moaned.

_Hmmmm, should he cut them off like the shirt? Or just pull them off – but that would take longer . . . _He let his mouth nibble and nip its way down the commodore's milky chest leaving a trail of blushing love bites in its wake while he decided. Nibble, suck, think, nibble, suck, think. Tasty nipple – suck, suck, suck. Nibble, suck, think, nibble, suck, think. _Such lurvely wriggling beneath him. _Nibble, suck, thinkHe really didn't have another pair of breeches that would fit Jamie and he suspected that James would kill him if he wrecked his only pair. _Pull it is_. He let his teeth wrap around the laces.

"Seems to me that you need a tailor to fix these breeches, Commodore." He bit into the knot and worried at it. "We don't want the King's Navy appearin' in public with unseemly breeches, now, do we?"

"Jack, for God's sake, get a move on!" James wriggled his hips encouragingly.

Jack ignored the increasingly wild squirming and the entreaty in the voice. "Now James, you don't want me to hurry. My teeth might slip and you've got a lot to lose down here."

It was hard to get a good grip; Jamie was writhing quite wantonly now and rubbing up against Jack in a most distracting way. Pulling and tugging at the laces with his teeth, Jack was finally rewarded when they slipped open. Judging from the sounds coming from his lover, it was about time too. James sighed with relief as the pressure on his erection eased.

Jack grinned at the sigh and regarded his Commodore's shaft with a professional eye. "You know, Luv, your mast fair equals the Pearl's. Good to know you ain't a eunuch." Gold teeth glittered in an evil smile.

"Jack! Stop messing around!"

The hips bucked again as Jack blew across the tip gently. "All right, all right," Jack licked his way up to the throbbing head. "All the same, you sailors, no patience whatsoever."

"How would you know?" James groaned. "How many sai -" he broke off and cried out as Jack finally took the tip into his mouth and sucked.

Jack grinned, continuing to swirl his tongue around the head, and considered breaking off to ask him to finish the question. But, after hearing the gasps and whimpers coming from his lover, he decided not to. The poor man had waited long enough.

Sliding his head lower, he grazed his teeth along the delicate flesh and hummed his favorite tune. The vibration proved to be James' undoing and with a hoarse cry, he finally came, collapsing limply against the sheets.

Jack sat back, licking his lips to capture the escaping seed. "So, you were saying?" he asked, politely. James, however, seemed well beyond a coherent response. Jack carefully undid the handcuffs and pulled the insensate man into a gentle embrace. Placing tender kisses on the sweaty brow, he waited for Jamie to come around. _One set down, three to go. It was going to be a long - and thoroughly wonderful night. He hoped James didn't have to be at the Fort early. Oh well, he could always use the manacles again . . . ._

The End

touch (gently with the hand) **-papasa**

light of morning **pambazuko**

love (n) **mapenzi**

skin **ganda**

hunger **njaa**

me mimi

sea **bahari**

secret sign **kidokezi**

http:mwanasimba.online.fr/VOC/cadrevocenswa.htm


End file.
